A Festive Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: It's Christmas in the Directionverse. Faith and Quinn are in California, but that won't stop them from having some winter fun.


Spending Christmas in Los Angeles was a lot different being in Lima. We were taking a break from shooting for two days. The downside was there going to be longer days following the holiday. The other downside was that there was no snow. I knew Avril was too young for the snow, but I really liked playing in the snow when I was a kid.

"We need to get going." Quinn told me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"We are going to take a plane to Sacramento." She explained. "It's Christmas Eve and we need some snow. I found this place in the mountains that we can go to."

"Are you sure that we'll be able to get back in time?" I asked. I didn't want it to be like one of those movies where we get stuck at the airport.

"I checked the weather and there's not going to be a blizzard." She explained. "I want some snow."

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring ting tingle-ing too  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "Yoo-hoo"  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let's go  
Let's look at the snow we're riding in a wonderland of snow  
Giddy-up, giddy up it's grand just holding your hand  
We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we_  
_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_  
_Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two_  
_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray_  
_It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day_  
_We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop_  
_At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop, pop, pop, pop!_

_There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy_  
_When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie_  
_It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives_  
_These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives_

"You know Christmas is more about snow." I pointed out. "It's also about being with family and I'd be happy just to do that here."

"Burt, your mom, and Kurt are coming too." She declared. "Besides, I want to cool it on the religious songs because I don't want to be insensitive to Kurt. While I think that he's very wrong, I'm not going to try to convert him."

"Well I do think that people need to remember the religious aspect of the holiday." I stated. "After all, Jesus is the reason for the season."

"Are you going to sing Christmas songs on the flight?" She asked. "It might be a good way to help Avril sleep and you know that I just love to hear your voice."

"I might." I declared.

Once we were on the plane, I noticed that Avril was acting up again. I knew that she needed a lullaby.

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, Holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Silent night, Holy night  
Shepherds quake, at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven above  
Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born_

It definitely got her to fall asleep. I just hoped that she would stay asleep for the rest of the hour.

Once we got to the resort, we had to buy some new clothes because we hadn't really packed for the colder weather. Once I was nice and warm, I decided to help myself to some hot chocolate down at the lodge. I needed to figure what I was going to do. Quinn and I were going to take turns watching the baby. I knew at night there was going to be a play for the kids, which to my knowledge was basically The Nativity.

They didn't have any sleigh rides, but they did have ice skating and mom even agreed to watch Avril for a little while so we could skate together. I just hoped that I wouldn't fall on my ass too many times. I hadn't ice-skated before. I couldn't have much different from roller-skating. I had to admit that it was much easier when Quinn was holding my hand and I just made me feel better. She began to sing as we moved faster. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing' and prancing' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air_

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock, yeah_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing' and blowing' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing' and prancing' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air_

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, kick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling' feet  
That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock_

I didn't fall at all. It felt good. Once we were done, the two of us went to give Avril some hugs. We decided just to stay together for a little while.

"So have you thought about what you want your next step to be?" Quinn asked me.

"Well I should probably try to see if I can get on some other shows." I replied. "It's not exactly easy when I'm going to be going to school. I can probably spend the summer here."

"I bet this summer will be great." She stated. "We'll win Nationals and it'll take us the whole three months to calm down."

So, it turned out that the woman who was supposed to be play Mary ended up getting sick. They needed a replacement and I decided to volunteer. I mean, I pretty much was the right age for the role. It probably would have fit Quinn better, but no one had blonde hair in Bethlehem to my knowledge.

The play ended with a song.

_Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild God and sinners reconciled  
Joyful, all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem  
Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!_

_Christ by highest heaven adored, Christ the everlasting Lord!_  
_Late in time behold Him come, offspring of a Virgin's womb_  
_Veiled in flesh the Godhead see, hail the incarnate Deity_  
_Pleased as man with man to dwell Jesus, our Emmanuel_  
_Hark! The herald angels sing_  
_Glory to the newborn King_

_Hail the heaven-born Prince of Peace, hail the Son of Righteousness_  
_Light and life to all he brings, risen with healing in his wings_  
_Mild he lays his glory by, born that man no more may die_  
_Born to raise the sons of earth, born to give them second birth_  
_Hark! The herald angels sing_  
_Glory to the newborn King_

I knew that Avril wouldn't remember her first Christmas, but I sure would.

So it's just a little holiday story. I've done these in some form for the past few years and I wanted to keep up the tradition. The songs are "Sleigh Ride" by Leroy Anderson, "Silent Night", "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms, and "Hark the Herald Angels Sing". Please don't forget to review.


End file.
